


A Date With A Turkey

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	A Date With A Turkey

**Characters:** Emma Snow

**Rating:** PG for drinking

**Word Count:** 72

**Prompt:** Wild

 

**A Date With A Turkey**

Snow watched as Emma came downstairs in her pajamas. It was nearly noon.

“What are you doing home? I thought you went to work.” Snow said as she poured her daughter a cup of coffee.

“I had a date last night with a wild turkey.” Emma said.

“What?” Snow looked confused.

Emma reached down into the trash bin and pulled out an empty bottle of wild turkey. “I killed it.”

Snow laughed.  


End file.
